


Under the Stars

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you have the stars.”<br/>Sergio raises his eyebrows, not sure that he understands what Samir is trying to say.<br/>Samir nods a little. “You, you always look like you have that twinkling stars in your eyes. As if you are an angel with sparkling star in your eyes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> Prompt: Things you said under the stars

 

*******

“Was a nice movie, eh?”

Sergio turns to look at Samir. The French guy looks back at him, a smile on his face as he is waiting for Sergio’s answer.

Sergio nods. “Yes. It was good.”

His heart makes a back-flip as he sees the smile on Samir’s lips gets wider, his eyes twinkling along with the smile.

Walking out of the movie theater, Sergio feels the nice Spring breeze of air on his face. It’s already quite late in the evening, with lights coming from street lamps and the buildings around them beneath the dark sky.

 “So, are you going straight home?” Samir asks.

Sergio bites his lower lip in hesitation. Suddenly _home_ sounds like a terrible, lonely word to be heard and to say. Suddenly coming back to a place where he will be alone again becomes something that Sergio is dreading about.

He sighs.

“I… don’t know?”

His answer sounds much more like a question.

From the side of his eyes, Sergio sees Samir nods, eyes gazing on the street. The silence between them stretches for a second too long before Samir turns his head at Sergio.

“The weather is too nice,” Samir tilts his head to the left. “Want to have a walk around?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Sergio quickly agrees. In fact, whatever it is that Samir is suggesting, he will say yes anyway. He doesn’t think he can say no to Samir.

When Sergio sees the crinkles at the corner of Samir’s eyes as he smiles, Sergio thinks that maybe he just doesn’t want to. He doesn't want to saying _no_ to Samir.

They might have walked for an hour or so. Sergio is not really sure since being with Samir makes him lose track of time. Even when they are doing something that seems so mundane like this; wandering the street without any particular place to go. They decided to sit on a bench they see in the park that they find close to the movie theater.

Next to Sergio, Samir stretches his legs as he rests his back on the bench.

“It’s easier to see the stars from here,” Samir says absently as he looks up to the scattered twinkling stars.

“Uh huh,” Sergio mumbling his answer, too absorbed with how close they sit, their shoulders easily brush each other.

For a while, none of them say anything. The rhythmical sound of their steady breathing fills the air. The quietness of the night blanketing them in a comfortable silence.

Samir sigh contently. “You know, looking at the stars like this, sometimes I almost feel like I don’t even need the sun anymore.”

“You already have it.”

It’s shocking enough for Sergio himself that he has said it loud. And the fact that Samir is now looking at him, a mixed expression of surprise and amusement on his face, it makes Sergio feel like his face is burning.

“Me? Having the sun?”

Even from his voice, Sergio can tell that Samir is holding himself from laughing.

Sergio shifts awkwardly. He has his eyes looking at the tip of his shoes, too embarrassed to look at Samir. But he answers the question anyway.

“I mean. Your smile. It’s so bright. It’s so bright as if you carry the sun inside yourself.”

Sergio doesn’t really know what he is expecting. Maybe a burst of laughter, or something close to that. But instead, Samir says nothing. Curiously, Sergio lifts his eyes to look at Samir, and finds that Samir is staring at him. There is a smile on his face. But a different kind of smile, a calmer one, a comforting one.

“And you have the stars.”

Sergio raises his eyebrows, not sure that he understands what Samir is trying to say.

Samir nods at Sergio, his smile doesn't falter from his lips. “You, you always look like you have that twinkling stars in your eyes. As if you are an angel with sparkling star in your eyes.”

A blissful, warm feeling is bubbling inside of him, but Sergio can’t find any words that he can say. So he just ducks his head down again, feeling the tips of ears burning.

“Did it hurt?”

Sergio snorts to hear Samir’s question.

 _How cliche,_ Sergio thinks to himself.

“What? When I fell from heaven?” he asks back, almost cringes at how his question is at the edge of sounding sarcastic.

But next to him, Samir burst out into an easy, pleasant laugh. A laugh that makes Sergio can do nothing but to look at him again.

“No,” Samir shakes his head. “Did it hurt? When you fell for me?”

For a second or two, Sergio forgets to breathe. It’s like time stops and freezes as he stares at Samir, almost freak out but can do nothing because it’s the truth. The truth that he has been trying to hide. It’s the truth that he fell for Samir. But to hear Samir saying it, it’s just something so unreal.

The silence between them starts to stretch a little bit too long, and Sergio starts to think that maybe he should just stand up and walk away in shame. But then Samir takes his hand, lacing their finger together.

“Don’t worry. It wouldn’t hurt,” Samir whispers at him. And that calming, comforting smile is curled up again on his lips. He continues, still with a soft voice. “I will catch you. I will catch you, and wouldn’t hurt you.”

Sergio’s heart stutters, and suddenly now he wants to stand up but no, he will not walk away. He wants to stand up and smile and sing and shout at the world that yes, he falls for this beautiful man that is smiling at him and holding his hand now, filling the spaces between his fingers with his.

Sergio’s lips stretch into a grin as he tightens his hand on Samir’s, holding it back. Samir's skin is warm against his.

“Then no. As long as you catch me, it doesn’t hurt at all.”

*******


End file.
